Which Way To Go?
by m0rbidity
Summary: We all know that Draco and Hermione are enemies. But a single book changes Draco's point of view. We all expected it to go smoothly, but something comes in along the way. Better summary inside. Rated T just in case.
1. Bad News All Day

**My first FF about Harry Potter, so please don't be too harsh with the reviews. Anyways, here are some things you should know- This FF takes place after the Final Battle, and Snape is still alive. That's all you need to know. Enjoy. **

**Better summary- Draco and Hermione hate each other. We know that. But when Draco finds something that belongs to Hermione, it changes who he is...a bit. Maybe you thought that it would be like the other FFs, where they fight, they fall in love, and the end. It's sort of like that, except Draco's best friend, Blaise, is also in the drama. So relax and enjoy.  
><strong>

"How do you think you did on the Potions test?" I asked as Ron and Harry exited the classroom. "It was hard!" Ron complained. I shook my head. I couldn't believe that my boyfriend was that dumb. "What is Fluxweed?" Harry wrinkled his eyebrows. "I think it's some sort of plant," he guessed. I snorted. "Some sort of plant? It's a type of mint. When people pick Fluxweed at the full moon, it can be used to my Polyjuice Potion," I explained. Ron pretended to snore as we climbed down the step. I reached over and slapped him the arm. Ron gave me a kiss on my forehead. "See you later," I called over my shoulder as I headed to Herbology. I climbed down the next flight of stairs.

"Oh, look, it's the mudblood," a voice sneered behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Pansy. I turned around reluctantly. "I knew something smelled bad," she snickered. "Maybe because you haven't showered in a week," I retorted sweetly. Pansy's pale face turned bright red. She huffed and turned around. She pushed the books out of my hand as she casually strolled by. "Mudblood," she muttered. My several of my books slipped down the steps and some stayed where they were. I sighed. I bent down to pick up my books.

I collected the ones that were the closest to me. When I continued down the steps to pick up the rest of my books, I noticed someone step past me and bend down. A pale hand grabbed the rest of the books and stacked them in his hands. I turned my gaze to his face, and was so shocked that I almost dropped the books I was holding down. This was Draco Malfoy, helping me.

"Well, here, mudblood," he complained, his voice cold. _Of course it was too good to be true that Draco Malfoy would actually be nice. _I snatched the books out of his hands. "Thanks," I muttered softly. I brushed past him quickly and hurried to Herbology.

I was late, but Professor Sprout shook it off since I was never late and got perfect grades. I quickly took my seat next to Seamus. Seamus wasn't the best partner to work with. He messed up on every spell he tried. I sat as far away from Seamus as possible. I hoped he didn't blow up anything that was in this lesson.

I took out my quill and quickly jotted down what she was saying. "We've gone over this lesson before, but we will do it again to see if you have forgotten. You are going to describe properties of the bubotuber pus and collect it," Professor Sprout explained. She spread her arms and a plant appeared on everybody's table.

I glanced at Seamus, who was poking his bubotuber with his quill. "No, Seamus, don't do th…" I was too late. The bubotuber popped and showered the pus all over Seamus. Boils began appearing on his face. He yelped and dropped his quill. "Professor! Seamus needs a doctor," I raised my hand.

Professor Sprout didn't look surprised as she came to our table. "Miss Granger, please take Mr. Finnigan to Madam Pomfrey," Professor Sprout required. I sighed as I pushed my chair back. "Come on, Seamus," I muttered. I couldn't believe I was going to miss Herbology for this. Madam Pomfrey was attending another student when we enter the Hospital Wing. "Go to class. Mr. Finnigan, please lay down on that bed," Madam Pomfrey instructed. Sighing in relief, I headed back to class. What I didn't expect was the room in screams. Neville, Parvati, and Dean were on top of the tables. Lavender and Padma were standing on top of chairs. The other students were standing on top of the lab tables on the side of the rooms. Everybody had their wands out and they were pointing at the floor. Professor Sprout was on her desk, which seemed strange. She was waving her wand. Luna noticed me by the door.

"Hermione! Don't come in! We spilled several buckets of pus on the floor!" Luna cried. I pulled my wand out of my rooms. I flicked my wand and said, "Tergeo." The pus disappeared from the room and the students jumped down from their desks and their chairs.

"Thank you," several students cried. Professor Sprout sighed in relief and climbed down from her desk. "Well, this lesson is over. Your homework is to read _Goshawk's Guide to Herbology, _chapter five, and write a summary of it. I suggest you start now; it's a long chapter and you still have half an hour left of herbology," Professor Sprout suggested. Several students grumbled and reached into their bags. Other students shared their books with their partner, who didn't bring them to class.

I already read the whole book so I reached for a parchment in my bag. I quickly, but neatly, wrote down the summary. I smiled smugly as I placed the parchment in chapter 5 of the book. I shoved the book and my quill into my bag. I frowned for a moment. I reached over and tapped Luna on the back. She turned around with her eyes still in her book. "Yes, Hermione?" she said softly. "What's today's date?" I asked quietly. Luna stared at me strangely. "September 17th. Why…oh, right. Happy early birthday!" she cheered in a low voice. I shushed her. I didn't want to draw any more attention. "Thanks. It's in two days," I explained. Luna smiled and turned back in her seat.

I pulled a small, red book coated with a lilac colored cloth. It had I remembered when I first bought the book.

_When I first went shopping for supplies in Diagon Alley, I was in the bookstore. I wasn't planning to buy non-school related things, but this book particularly caught my attention. It was plain. It didn't have a title and when I cracked it open, it had no words. It was blank, every page. That was until I focused on it for several seconds and then pictures filled up each page. The pictures moved and I recognized them easily. They were moments of my life, good or bad. When I purchased the book, the witch said it was one of only three memory books in the wizard world. She also said that whoever looked in the book would see my memories. _

I opened the book to a random page. I remembered the day clearly:_ the day where I ran into platform 9 3/4 with my parents. I hugged my parents and they kissed me goodbye. I took my two suitcases of clothes, and books, and boarded the Hogwarts Express. _

I was so lost in the memory I didn't even hear Professor Sprout say, "Class dismissed." When I finally closed the book, Professor Sprout was standing next to me. "Miss Granger, class is dismissed," she repeated. Apologetically, I grabbed my bag. "Goodnight, Professor," I called as I hurried out the room. I headed towards dinner. I opened the book again and peered at what memory I was going in. It was when I went home for Christmas during my first year.

I wasn't watching where I was going, so I slammed into someone. My book went spiraling across the floor. I fell back onto my haunches in a very improper matter. My book bag spilled its contents across the floor. "Sorry," I exclaimed, gathering all my books.

"Would you watch…" a cold voice began. I almost smacked myself. Why did it have to be Draco? I saw Draco get up and stand there. I threw in all my textbooks into my bag. I pushed my quills and ink into my book bag. I scanned the floor for anything else. Nothing was missing so I hurried to dinner.

* * *

><p>How many times was Granger going to bump into me? Maybe it was a bit mean of me to not help her pick up the books. Maybe it was a bit rude of me to take her purple cloth bound book. I shoved the small book into the pockets of my robe.<p>

I hurried to the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. I snuck a look at the Gryffindor table. Hermione didn't notice that her diary was gone. Well, I guessed it was a diary. Hermione was laughing with that weasel, Ron, and that Potter boy. When the food appeared, I quickly wolfed it down. No one seemed to notice when I slipped out of the Great Hall.

I said the password to the portrait, "Pureblood." The portrait swung open and I stepped through. I closed the door behind me. I went to the Boy's Dormitory and flopped on my bed. I pulled the diary out of my robe. It had the faint smell of Granger's perfume. I scowled. I mentally kicked myself for even knowing how she smelled like

I opened the book. It was blank. Every page. I sat up and flicked on the lamp on my nightstand. I held the book under the light. If it was written in invisible ink, it was probably very heavy invisible ink because no words appeared. Sighing, I laid down on my bed. I stared at the pages closely. Slowly, images began appearing. I realized that I was looking at Granger's personal memories.

The first one that I saw was Hermione's 11th birthday._ Her mom was standing by a calendar. On September 19__th__, there was a bright red circle around it. "Today's her day. Remember his message?" Hermione's dad said softly. Hermione's mom whimpered. _

"_Happy birthday, Hermione!" her parents cried as Hermione entered the kitchen, her hair a rat's nest._ I almost laughed. She looked cute. I banished the thought from my mind. _Hermione burst into laughs and smiles. She hugged her parents, but they looked worried. _

"'_Mione, dear, this is one special birthday for you," her father said. Her mother sat her down at the kitchen table. Her mother shook her head at her dad. 'Not yet,' she mouthed. He nodded and they both sat down at the table. "Make a wish, Hermione," her mom urged. _

_Hermione pursed her lips together and then whispered, "I wish I had magical powers." Her mom made a small sound like a dog being run over. "That wish is going to come true before you know," her dad murmured. They noticed a movement landed on their windowsill, holding a letter. _

"_That's a pretty owl," Hermione noted, her brown eyes serious. "Go get her," her mom choked out. Hermione jumped up and ran to the owl._

I heard a click from the Slytherin common room. I shoved the book under my pillow. Blaise and Goyle entered the Boy's Dormitory. "You left early," Goyle accused. I sat up. "What about it?" I asked. My voice was slightly normal besides my usual cold attitude. Goyle left the subject alone as he left to use the bathroom. Blaise studied my suspiciously.

"You're hiding something." I blinked uncertainly. It was a statement, not a question. Blaise was the nicest Slytherin there was. He could usually tell when something was wrong. "I'm not hiding anything. Mind your own business," I sneered. Blaise shrugged and left to go to the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and rushed to the bathroom. I hurried into one of the stalls. I peeled off my robe and yanked on my pants. I smoothed out my white t-shirt and hurried back to my room. I tossed my robe onto my dresser. I climbed into bed as the other boys filed into the room.

"Lights out," I called. Everyone flicked off their lamp. I rolled to my side so I was facing the window. I reached under my pillow and pulled the book out. I held it so the other boys couldn't see it. I flipped open to another page. Another memory came onto the page.

_Hermione was face to face with me. "Mudblood," I spat. "Wow, that really hurt…not," Hermione scoffed as she stormed off. _I thought she was being serious, after calling her that for years. But I was wrong._ Hermione stormed off but she didn't go to class. She went to the third floor and headed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She collapsed on the cold stone floor, crying. "Stupid…Malfoy," she sobbed. _

I realized how much I had hurt her, but I didn't care. I ignored the painful feeling in my chest. I snapped the book shut and shoved it back underneath my pillow.

That night, the dream came back. Her screams when the Cruciatus curse hit her, her screams when the knife carved the letters into her arm, her screams when Bellatrix hexed her. It was ridiculous. I didn't know why I kept having this nightmare. Hermione Granger meant nothing to me and never will. So why was I so guilty, and empty?

"DRACO! WAKE UP!" someone shouted. I groaned and sat up groggily. "What?" I snapped angrily. Blaise was standing next to my bed. "Dude! Your Quidditch game starts in twenty minutes! Get up!" he screamed. I bolted out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I bellowed. I pulled my Quidditch robes over my t-shirt. I grabbed a pair of white pants. "I was yelling at you for ten minutes!" Blaise protested. I stormed into the bathroom. I closed the stall behind me. I pulled off my pajamas and pulled on the trousers.

I opened the door and scrambled to my bed. I yanked on my Quidditch gear and grabbed my broomstick. I hurried to the Great Halls with Blaise at my heels. The Slytherin table was in frenzy, wondering where I was. Most of them sighed in relief when they saw me. Pansy hurried to my side. "You're late. We can't lose to those…Gryffindors," she pouted. I pushed her away and sat down at the table. I gulped down several buttered biscuits and a glass of pumpkin juice.

When I glanced at the Gryffindor table, the Slytherin table seemed nothing compared to them. They were all yelling and arguing with each other. Ron and Hermione were staring at each other with a panicked expression. I looked around. Harry was nowhere to be seen. I smiled smugly. This was going to be a quick game.

Hermione sat down at her table, her face haggard. She put her head in her hands. Ron put a reassuring arm around her. Then, Harry burst through the front doors of the Hall. The Gryffindors cheered loudly. Some of my Slytherins booed. Once we finished dinner, Slytherin and Gryffindor headed out to the field. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw filed into the bleachers.

The stadium burst into cheers as both teams entered. Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle up and the game began. The Bludgers and the Snitch flew up into the air. I was positioned in the air across from Harry. I ducked as a Bludger flew over my head. I heard the audience cheer and boo, but I didn't turn to see what happened. If I did, I would miss the Snitch. I saw it before Harry.

My broom shot forward towards the Snitch. Harry followed me at top speed. We avoided a narrow collision. Harry pulled his broom up before we smashed towards the ground. I reached out for the Snitch as I pulled my broom up a little higher, but I missed. "Duck!" one of the Slytherin's yelled. I made my broom drop down a little and a Bludger whizzed by my head. I kicked the broom higher into the air. The Bludger started following me so I urged the broom to fly faster. I heard a loud crack and I knew that someone smacked the Bludger away. I saw the Snitch flutter in front of me. I reached for it just as it zipped out of my view. I heard another _ding _as the Quaffle shot through a ring.

I growled in frustration. I followed after the Snitch, which flew higher and higher into the air. I swiped for it and almost fell off my broom trying. I tried not to look down. Needless to say, I failed. I stood up on my broom. Part of me screamed _'Get the Snitch!' _The other part screamed _'Sit back down! You value your life, boy? Sit back down and get the Snitch when it comes lower!' _Honestly, the second part sounded so much better but I ignored that voice. I reached for the Snitch and grabbed it. I slipped off my broom, but I grabbed it with one hand. I carefully hoisted myself up and zoomed back to the ground. I was so dizzy from flying that high up that I didn't even hear that Slytherin won. There were tons of groans from the Gryffindors. I blinked several times to clear my vision.

The Slytherins were cheering loudly. I subconsciously looked up at where the Gryffindors were sitting. I spotted Hermione and the Weasel sitting at the front row. Ron was glaring daggers at me for winning, so I smirked back. Hermione seemed more upset than she was this morning. Maybe she noticed that her memory book was gone. I flinched at the thought. I forgot that I still had it. As everyone filed back inside the castle, I ran to the Slytherin's boy's dormitory. I quickly changed into my regular uniform and reached under my pillow for Hermione's book. I shoved it into my bag and hurried to my classes.

On my way to class, I wondered how I was going to return Hermione's book without her knowing that I took it.

* * *

><p>I sighed in frustration. I couldn't believe that I lost my memory book. I went crazy looking for it in the girl's dormitory last night that Lavender and Parvati thought I had finally gone bananas. Ginny was the only one that helped me look for it. We never found it. I was miserable that next morning. Even though we had Quidditch afterwards couldn't cheer me up. To make me a bit more worried was Harry being almost late to breakfast this morning. If he took any more time, we would've lost our seeker. And making me miserable to the point where I thought I would burst out in tears was when Gryffindor lost.<p>

I saw Malfoy staring up at me and Ron after the Quidditch match but I barely noticed that. After everyone was in class, I tried not to mope around. _(Skipping to classes right before dinner) _

Professor Trelawney gave out new seating arrangements, though I wondered why. I ended up sitting next to Lavender, who looked jumpy at the thought of sitting next to me. Professor Trelawney passed out a long test that was about five pages long. Groans came from most of the students. The others sighed and quickly began writing. Most of the questions were easy. Divination was an easy subject for me. I finished the test in half an hour and spent the other half going through all my answers.

I jiggled my leg impatiently against the desks. I wanted to search for my missing book. When Professor Trelawney dismissed the class, I almost knocked over Lavender as I hurried out the room. I looked around the hall to make sure I won't smash into anyone.

But I did. I sighed, exasperated, hoping it was not Malfoy. I was right; it wasn't Malfoy, but just as bad. It was Blaise Zabini, Malfoy's best friend. "Nice going, Granger," he muttered, smoothing his robes out. I ignored that comment and rolled my eyes. "Whatever Zabini," I scoffed. I brushed past him. "Wait a minute, Granger," he called. I turned around reluctantly, and braced myself for insults. Fortunately, that didn't come.

"I have trouble in Charms. Can you…maybe tutor me?" he asked softly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Blaise was, like, the second smartest at Hogwarts. "_You_, need help in Charms?" I asked skeptically, my eyebrows raised. I couldn't tell with his dark skin, but maybe he blushed.

"So yes?" he ignored my question. My answer was stuck in my throat, so I nodded. "Meet me in the library after you're finished with dinner," he called over his shoulder as he departed down the hall in the opposite direction.

I breathed slowly and found my way to Potions. Professor Slughorn was blurring around the room, at the chalkboard scribbling notes, at the ingredients cabinet, and collecting flasks off tables. "Good evening, Ms. Granger," he acknowledged without looking up as he scrawled words onto the board.

"Good evening, Professor Slughorn," I returned, taking the closest seat to the front. I whipped out a parchment, my wand, my quill and a bottle of ink. I tapped my wand against the edge of the table as I thought about what Bl- Zabini said. Part of me wondered if it was a trap. I shook that thought away. _If I see D-Malfoy, I'm hexing both of them, _I thought darkly.

I didn't realize that everyone was already in class. Ginny sat next to me. She poked me in the ribs for me to stop tapping my wand. I didn't realize that sparks were shooting out my wand, making a rose appear on my desk. The rose turned blue, then white. I dropped my wand with a loud clatter on the desk.

"Please follow the instructions on the board to create Veritaserum, the truth potion," Professor Slughorn ordered. He spread his arms and flasks and ingredients appeared on our desks. "Veritaserum can only be used if the Ministry of Magic approves, but Professor McGonagall got their permission for this lesson."

Ginny quickly read the instructions and dumped most of the ingredients into the caldron before I even reacted. "Ginny!" I complained. She shrugged and picked up her wand. She used it to swirl the ingredients around. "Gin, there's a spoon right there," I pointed out. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued stirring. "'Mione, can you pour a quarter of the water into here?" she asked. I measured the water and poured it into the now bubbling pot.

As soon as I added the water, the liquid stopped boiling and cooled down. "Pass me a flask," I instructed. Ginny held out a thin tube. "A flask, not a test tube," I sighed. Ginny knocked the caldron a little and the potion splattered onto the floor. It sizzled and flames lept up. "The Weaselette screws up again," a cold voice drawled from the back. I didn't need to turn to know that it was Draco. If I retorted, I would get detention, so I grabbed my wand and shouted, "Aguamenti!" A stream of water flew from my wand and put out the flames. Ginny's face was red. "Sorry, Hermione," she whispered as we sat down.

"Don't worry, Ginny. And you do not screw up," I assured, throwing a death glare at Malfoy, who was smirking at the fire that Ginny caused. He caught my eye and stopped laughing.

Professor Slughorn ignored what just happened in the last two minutes. "Everyone, once you're done, take the dropper and fill it up. Give three drops to one partner and ask them any questions," Professor Slughorn finished. I glanced at Ginny, who was staring out the window. "You go," she said hastily when she saw me looking at her.

I frowned but I dropped three drops of the truth potion onto my tongue. I swallowed it. It didn't taste like anything. I raised my eyebrows at Ginny, who began the questions with, "Do you like Ron?"

"Yes," I answered immediately. Ginny laughed a little. I shrugged. "Do you like anyone else at the moment?" I glared at her and bit my tongue a little. "No," I replied, but my voice sounded strange to my own ears. "Do you lik-" Ginny began, but I cut her off. "Ginny, why are you obsessed with my love life?" I demanded. She pouted a little but changed her question. "What would you say if I asked Harry out on a date?"

"I would say, 'Ask him at dinner!'" I grinned. Ginny squealed a little. Her eyes landed on the white rose on the desk that I accidentally created. "Can I have this?" she asked. I laughed and pushed the rose towards her. She sniffed it daintily and made a face. "Um, did you put something in here? It smells horrid," Ginny dropped the rose back onto the desk. I frowned, but I took my wand and pronounced, "Orchideous." About five flowers, ranging from daffodils to roses, appeared on my desk. "That's better," Ginny laughed as she grabbed them. She shoved them into her bag, which I wasn't sure was the safest way to keep the flowers alive.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Professor Slughorn yelled. Everyone surged out the door and poured into the corridors. Everyone hurried to the Great Hall, which filled up in record time. Professor McGonagall's voice boomed over the Great Hall. "Attention students. Us, teachers," she began, throwing an annoyed look at Snape, who was scowling, "Have decided to hold a Hogwarts Dance."

Excited whispers spread throughout the Hall. "On a condition of a certain teacher," Professor McGonagall threw another look at Snape and said the next few words bitterly, "Each house is to ask someone in a specific house."

Loud complains and shrieks were heard. I mentally cursed Snape for making that condition. I didn't want to go anyways. "Everyone must attend," Professor McGonagall continued. I sighed as I took several gulps of pumpkin juice. "Ravenclaw must ask Hufflepuff and Gryffindor must ask Slytherin," she finished. I coughed and began to choke on my juice. Harry immediately began patting me on the back. "WHAT?" The Slytherins screamed. I spit out the pumpkin juice and coughed. "I'm fine now. Gryffindor has to ask who?" I demanded.

"QUIET!" Professor McGonagall hollered. "Those are the conditions. Everyone must attend. I will not have any excuses!" Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seemed neutral with the condition, but they looked like they wanted to run from the Great Hall with all the tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Dirty looks were exchanged between both houses.

"If you do not attend, fifty points will be taken off your house, by person," Snape threw in. Whines and groans. The Slytherin house gave their own professor looks. "Continue with dinner!"

I was in no mood to stay for dinner, or teach Zabini, but I promised him. So I slipped out of the Great Hall and hurried back to my Common Room. I ran into the Girl's Dormitory and snatched a pile of Charms books. I hurried up to the Library. Madam Pince was ordering books on shelves and several other students were doing their homework. I saw no sign of Zabini yet, so I picked an empty table and dropped my bag and books. I went to find a book on hexes, in case if Zabini or Malfoy got any funny ideas. I sat back down at the table and read through every hex in history.

**Finished for now. Going to update as soon as possible. Review and check out my other stories. **


	2. Tutoring :important AN at the end:

**Note: Forgot to add that Fred Weasley is also alive. !IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END OF THE STORY!**

No one in my house was thrilled with Snape's condition. I wasn't happy either, but I didn't want to stick around. I ate a light meal as usual. I was amused at Draco's reaction to the condition. I spent a few minutes talking to my fellow Slytherin's. When I looked over at the Gryffindor table, I realized that Gra- Hermione was already gone.

Cursing, I jumped up. I had no idea when she left. I hurried up to the library without any of my friends seeing me. I actually lied about needing help on Charms. Please, after Gra- Hermione, I was the best at Charms. I actually wanted to just talk to her. After a few days of noticing how much she's changed, I wanted to ask her out, but I doubted that she would say yes. I hurried into the library. I spotted Hermione sitting at a table with a pile of books. Her wand was next to her books. She was hunched over a book, her head propped up by her hand. She was almost asleep. I felt guilty for coming in so late. "Hey, H-Granger!" I called. Madam Pince shushed me. Hermione shook her head and looked up. "About time Zabini. I've been here for half an hour," she complained. I smirked as I headed over to her table. I sat across from her.

"Mhm, arguments about the dance," I replied without apologizing. Hermione didn't say anything to that. She just brushed her hair back. I noticed that her hair was no longer bushy, but it fell in curls.

"So, what do you need help on exactly?" she asked closing the book she was reading and pushed it aside. I snickered when I read the title. "Hexes Throughout History?" I smirked. She glared at me. "Well, excuse me for thinking that Slytherins are the nicest house there is," she said sarcastically. I shrugged it off, realizing she was right. She was staring at me. I realized she was waiting for an answer. "Well, basically how to say the spell," I said randomly. I needed no help with Charms. Hermione gathered her books and dropped them in her bag and put her bag on the floor. She picked up her wand and conjured up a puddle of water from nowhere. "Turn it into ice," she said.

I knew the spell, but I purposely messed it up. "Glacius," I said, waving my wand. Nothing happened to the puddle of water. Hermione tried to hide her smile but failed. I stared at her. "What's so funny?" I demanded. She shook her head. "You're flicking the wand wrong. Try it again, but flick it," she explained.

I ignored her advice, and just waved my wand. "Glacius," I enunciated. Hermione sighed and stood up. She crossed the table and put her arm around me. Her hand grasped my wand hand. I felt a tingle inside of me. "Glacius," I said, while her hand guided mines. The puddle of water froze into a block of ice. "There," she said as she withdrew her hand. I ignored the yearning inside of me for the warmth of her hand.

She returned to her seat and waved her wand. "Evanesco," she pronounced carefully. The block of ice disappeared. I looked at her, my eyebrows quirked. "What spell was that?" I asked. "Makes the target disappear," she explained. "Do you know the spell to make birds appear?"

"Yes, avis," I confirmed. I waved my wand while saying, "Avis." Nothing happened. Hermione sighed. "Same problem. Flick your wand," she clarified. I did the right thing, and said the spell correctly, "Avis," but nothing happened again. Hermione frowned and held her hand out. I placed my wand in her hand. She tapped it against the table loudly. "Geez Granger. You're paying for a new wand if you break it!" I teased.

She gave me a look and banged it on the table. She handed the wand back to me. "Avis," I said loudly. A loud bang sounded. The other students jumped, but Hermione assured them that it was just a spell. A wild flock of birds appeared. "That's not right," I murmured. They began attacking my head. I threw my hands up to defend myself. "Hey, scram!" I snapped. They had no intentions of leaving. Hermione grabbed her own wand. She pointed it above my head. "Impedimenta," she cried. She hit one bird and it smacked into the others. They all collapsed on the floor, squawking loudly. "Evanesco," Hermione repeated. The birds disappeared. She looked at me, giggling hysterically. "You have feathers on your head," she snickered. I grumbled and wiped them off. Several yellow feathers fell onto the floor. "Yeah, you might want to get your wand checked out," she suggested.

"Hermione!" someone cried. The little Weasel girl popped up and grabbed Hermione's arm. "I need your help!" Hermione and I frowned. "I'm helping B-Zabini," she protested. The Weasel girl pouted. "It's urgent!" Hermione shot me an apologetic look. "Sorry. Tomorrow's Saturday though. I can help you tomorrow," she assured. I almost thanked the Weaselette. I didn't even think of asking her to help me during the weekend. Hermione picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Um, tomorrow after breakfast, in the Slytherin common room," I agreed. Her bag almost dropped to the floor. "The Slytherin common room?" she demanded. "Not in a million years. Quidditch ground." I shrugged. "Whatever, Granger. Later," I said.

Blaise wasn't at the rest of dinner. I searched for him everywhere: the Slytherin common room, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the Boy's Dormitory and several classrooms. I didn't see him until everyone was back into the dormitory. I changed back into pajamas before I returned back to my dormitory.

"Where were you? Snogging some girl?" I asked when I spotted him entering the dormitory, banging his wand on every part of the room. "No," he said with unnecessary force as he banged his wand on his bed. "What are you doing?" I demanded, amused. "Gr- my wand has some issues," he muttered. "Open the window," he said. I gave him a look.

"You have feet. Use them," I muttered. Blaise muttered something and stalked over to the window. He opened it and said, "Avis!" Several vicious birds spiraled from his wand. Blaise slammed the window shut as they tried to attack him.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded. "That's the problem with my wand. It's messing everything up!" he said, annoyed. He banged it on the wall loudly. "STOP THAT!" Pansy's voice shouted from the girl's dormitory. I snickered as Blaise continued to beat his wand on the wall. "SHUT IT!" Pansy screeched from next door.

Blaise pulled open the window again after the birds flew away.

"Avis," Blaise repeated. A flock of less vicious birds appeared. "Damn it!" he yelled, slamming the window closed again. "Get some sleep. Are you coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" I asked, as I climbed into bed.

"No, I have to catch up on some…work," Blaise rejected. I raised my eyebrow. "_You _need to catch up on work?" Blaise dropped his wand on his nightstand as he grabbed some clothes off his bed. "Charms."

He hurried to the bathroom to change. He came back wearing silk green pajamas. "Lights out," I called after everyone came back to the room. I could hear the girls in the dormitory next door giggling. "Put a sock in it, Pansy!" I yelled. "NOW WHO'S TELLING WHO TO BE QUIET?" Pansy screamed shrilly. I ignored that comment and climbed under my green sheets. I realized I still had Granger's memory book in my bag. I almost groaned out loud. I needed to return it as soon as possible. I tossed and turned under my green sheets for a long time. It wasn't my fault if Pansy's stupid group of girls were giggling, keeping me awake all night. I grabbed the closest object on my nightstand, which unfortunately was a rock I found outside on Hogwarts ground. I chucked it at the wall. Pansy shrieked, "Alright! Who did that?"

They finally shut up and I finally drifted to calm sleep. I dreamt of the Hogwarts dance. Which one of the hideous Gryffindor girls was I supposed to ask? Lavender? No, chatterbox. The Weaselette? Not in a million years. Parvati? Same as Lavender. Granger? Ugh, add that to the list of things that I'll do when its fifty years into never.

When I woke up, the room was bathed in sunlight. The clock was chiming, announcing it was 9:30 am. Most of the boys were still sleeping, but several beds were already made. I jumped out of bed and quickly made myself decent in the bathroom. I pulled on a pair of gray trousers, a crisp white shirt and a blazer. I hurried down to the Great Hall, where a quarter of all students were eating breakfast or talking quietly. Several were heading outside. I spotted Blaise arguing with Pansy and eating his daily fruit.

"Good morning, Drakey," Pansy said in a sugary sweet voice. I hated that nickname. "It was," I muttered underneath my breath, but Blaise heard. He chuckled as he bit down his last piece of apple. I sat down next to Blaise, avoiding Pansy. She was wearing total green, which made her look like a…what were those tiny green people called with the pots of gold? Hmm…stupid muggle stories. She had on a silk green shirt and a skirt in my opinion was way too short.

"I told you to stop banging on the wall last night," Pansy said, resuming to her argument with Blaise. "That wasn't me!" he protested, reaching for another apple. Pansy whacked the apple out of his hand. Blaise gave her a look and reached for it again. Pansy smacked his arm. "Who else was it?" she demanded. Blaise, frustrated, pointed his wand at the apple, "Accio apple!" The apple flew towards him, but Pansy caught it and launched it towards the Gryffindor table. It hit a first year on his head. I snickered. "That's my apple!" Blaise cried. Pansy slammed her hands on the table, attracting the looks of several other students. "Then who did it?" she asked. Blaise reached for the fruit bowl. He grabbed a banana and peeled the cover off. Pansy hit the banana and the top half plopped on the floor with a disgusting _plop. _Well, hopefully someone will slip on it.

Blaise quickly bit down the rest of his banana before Pansy could kill it. "Draco did," Blaise tattled before I could even react. My mouth dropped open. "I thought we were brothers," I said in mock hurt. Blaise sniggered as he grabbed another apple. "Yeah, but I'm not letting any more of my breakfast die," he said, crunching down his apple. "You eat too much food. You're going to be fat," I grumbled.

"It's fruit. You can't be fat if you eat fruit," Blaise corrected, picking a grape from the bowl. I ate some biscuits. Blaise reached for his third apple (I hope he didn't eat any earlier) "Why do you like green apples so much? Eat some red ones," Pansy pouted. For once, I agreed with Pansy. "Yeah, how come you never eat any red apples?"

"You want me to eat red apples to represent those Gryffindors? I thought the green apples were nice for our own house," Blaise mused. Pansy dropped the conversation.

"Anyways, I've got to go," Blaise said. "Gotta catch up on Charms." He jumped up and hurried away. "So, Drakey, what are you doing today?" Pansy asked, placing herself on my lap. _Be somewhere without you, _I thought. "Hogsmeade," I replied, dumping her back onto the bench. Of course, she tagged along.

I woke up early in the morning. I looked at the calendar tacked up above my dresser. I squealed softly. September 19th, my birthday! I was now officially 18 years old. It was only 7 am. But I took a long shower. The hot water cascaded down my back. My hair was dripping wet when I stepped out of the shower but I used a nonverbal spell to dry my hair. I picked out my clothes for the day: [link on my profile] a blue and gray striped shirt, a black shawl a blue skirt (guess I'm in a blue mood today) and a pair of blue sparkly converse. I grabbed my pink messenger bag and dropped my wand in it. I twirled around in the bathroom mirror. I twirled my hair up into a messy bun and clipped it up. I returned back to the girl's dormitory, where Lavender and some other girls were snoring softly. I shoved in my pile of Charms books, careful not to crush my wand. I hurried downstairs to breakfast and ate several biscuits and a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Happy birthday, 'Mione," Harry said, handing me a large package. I gave him a smile and shook my head. "You didn't have to!" I cried. I peeled the wrapping paper, and it the present was _Hogwarts, a History_, the second edition. I squealed. I jumped up and threw my hands around Harry. "Thanks so much! Where did you get it?"

"I got it yesterday when it just came out," Harry explained. I sat back down and carefully placed the book in my bag as Ron came stumbling down to the Great Hall. "Hey, 'Mione," Ron said groggily. I looked at Harry. "I don't know where he went last night. He came back to the dormitories around midnight," he explained. I poked Ron. "Wake up," I said.

Ron yawned loudly. I riffled through my bag and pulled my wand out and poked Ron. "Rennervate," I said carefully. Ron's head snapped up like he just got shocked. I smiled smugly and put my wand back into my bag. Ron gave me a hug and sat down next to me. Harry sat down on the other side of me. "So, where are we going today?" Harry nudged me to hand him a bread roll. "What? Are your hands broken?" I teased, handing him a roll. Harry stuck his tongue out at me. "Real mature," I rolled my eyes.  
>"Actually, I have to tutor someone," I said my words carefully. An angry Ron was just like a nuclear explosion: loud and dangerous. "Who?" Ron asked as he buttered his bread. The words were stuck in my throat. "Um, ah, gah," I stammered. Harry chuckled as Ron continued buttering his bread. "I think you have enough butter now, darling," I said, changing the subject.<p>

Ron jabbed me in the ribs. "Who are you tutoring?" he demanded, his mouth now full of buttered bread. "No one wants to see what's in your mouth," I retorted. Ron sighed, and then swallowed. "Ok, there. Now who are you tutoring?"

I bit my lip. "Promise you won't get mad?" Ron's eyes widened. "Are you tutoring that ferret bum of a Malfoy?" he demanded. Harry sputtered out his bread. "Ron, that doesn't make any sense and no. It's not Malfoy," I assured. He relaxed a little. "Ok, I doubt I could get mad then," he said. Harry nodded and went back to eating his bread.

"I'm teaching Zabini," I said softly. Ron forgot how to speak for a moment. He opened his mouth and closed it five times. "But...why…Slytherin…tutor?" he stammered. "You're not mad are you?" I asked.

Ron wiped his face. "A little. I don't like the fact that you're tutoring a Slytherin," he muttered. I sighed. "Ron, I'm not fragile. I'm smart. I know how to take care of myself. I was tutoring him last night. Nothing happened. Besides, I have a wand," I reassured. Harry reached around me and patted Ron. "Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to her," he promised. Ron sighed, "Go ahead. We'll be at Hogsmeade all day, so meet us there if you're done tutoring. By the way, happy birthday."

I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. I stood up and went to the Quidditch field. No one was there yet. I sighed, and sat down on the benches. I practiced spells with my wand for a while. I made small brown birds appear and fly away; a bouquet of roses and flowers appear, and a tree in the distance disappear. I waited there for about an hour. I sighed. I pulled out the charms books and read over my favorite chapters. That took about another hour. When I heard the clock inside chime, I knew it was 9 am. Frustrated, I stood up. I fished out a parchment from my bag and a quill. I quickly wrote, 'Zabini, if you decide to show up, I'll be back at 10. I'm not going to wait for you all morning. ~Hermione.' I used a permanent sticking charm to make the paper stay on the brick wall. With that, I hurried to Hogsmeade to meet Harry and Ron. I stopped at the Three Broomsticks to see if they were there. Yes, they were. Harry and Ron were discussing something while drinking butterbeer. Harry looked horrified and disgusted, while Ron's face was pleading and ashamed. I knew that face. It was when Ron had a secret he wanted someone to keep. I hurried over to them. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed. Ron jumped and knocked his butterbeer all over me. "Oh, Ron!" I complained. "Tergeo." The butterbeer was wiped off me. "What's going on?"

Ron was still jumpy. "Um, nothing. I thought you were tutoring Zabini," he rambled. Harry stared down at the table. "First of all, Zabini didn't show up yet. Two, how come you had your guilty face on? Three, Harry, I really don't think the table's all that interesting," I numbered. Harry stared at the ceiling. "The ceiling's not interesting either," I added. Harry closed his eyes and took a swig of butterbeer. Ron shrugged. "I dunno what you're talking about," he lied. I could've smacked him, or punched him. "Ron, we're in a relationship and you're keeping secrets from me," I said matter-of-factly. Ron turned red. "No, I'm not. I gotta go," he said. He drank some more butterbeer and hurried out. Harry was still sitting with his eyes closed. Rolling my eyes, I stomped over to where he was sitting and yanked a lock of his jet black hair. "Ow!" he complained, his green eyes shooting open. "What?" he demanded.

"What did Ron say to you?" I asked fiercely. Harry shrugged. I glared at him. "Don't make me use the _legilimens _spell to see what you're thinking." Harry turned red also. He ran out the Three Broomsticks, yelling, "IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!" I sighed. I turned to the clock. It was 9:13 am. I eyed the clock and then decided to kill time by going to other shops. I stopped by Weasley Wizard's Wheezes. "Hey 'Mione," Fred greeted. "Where's Harry and my git of a brother, Ron?" I shrugged. "They ran off with some secret they refused to tell me. I threatened to legiliem Harry to tell me what they were talking about and Harry said this while running out of the Three Broomsticks, 'IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!' Anyways, where's George?"

Fred pointed to the back. "He's getting some more Pygmy Puffs. Guess what?" he asked. I stared at him to continue. "We finally got a blue colored Puff!" I giggled. "When have you been trying to do that?"

"Since Mum decided to drop Ginny's Puff down the loo," George said as he entered the room. I giggled hysterically. "Look at her. What do you think?" George asked. He placed something fuzzy in my hand. It was dark blue, small, fuzzy, and light. I couldn't help but laugh when I looked at it as she peeped. "Peep, peep. Peep," it said. "Ginny should be here to pick it up…oh, she's on time," Fred interrupted as Ginny entered the store. "Azzy!" she cried in joy. She ran over to me and held her hand out. I carefully dropped 'Azzy' on her palm. "Wow, thanks! I can't believe you actually bred a blue one!"

"No problem," Fred and George replied simultaneously. Fred handed her a cage and placed Azzy inside it. It peeped insistently. Ginny looked through her bag and gave Fred three Galleons. "Aw, sis, you didn't to…" George said, snatching the money from Fred's hand. Ginny giggled as she held the cage by the top. "Wait here," Fred said as he disappeared behind a rack.

"Happy birthday 'Mione," Ginny remembered, giving me an awkward hug seeing she was still holding the cage and we both had on a bag [link of Ginny's clothes on my profile]. "Thanks, Gin," I thanked, pulling away from the hug. Ginny searched through her bag and pulled out a peacock feathered quill. "Thanks, Gin," I said, as I accepted the quill and delicately placed it in my bag. Fred appeared holding a bag of what appeared to be Puff food. I stared at it. "Are those rocks?" I demanded.

"Yeah, Puffs like to eat rocks," Ginny said, stuffing the food package in her bag. "Hey, I gotta go," I said hastily. I waved at Fred, George and Ginny and walked out of Weasley Wizard's Wheezes. I stopped by Madam Malkin's to see if she had any interesting robes when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and spun around, only to find Ginny. "Gosh, don't do that!" I breathed. "Sorry, anyways, why aren't you with Ron and Harry?" she demanded.

I sighed, "Ron and Harry are hiding something from me. And even if they weren't, I'm not supposed to be with them today. I'm supposed to be tutoring Zabini." Ginny had a sly smile on her face. "I can try to find out what's going on between them," she offered. I smiled at her. "Thanks, Gin," I replied. "Did anyone ask you to the Hogwarts dance (I'm changing it to ball instead) yet? Or did you ask anyone?"

Ginny scowled. "I wanted to ask Harry, but I can't. I'm definitely not asking anyone from Slytherin. I guess I'll probably ask someone in Ravenclaw," she pouted. I sighed. "Who am I supposed to ask?" "Malfoy," Ginny said in a heartbeat. I stared at her, thinking I misheard her. "What?" I asked, dumbfounded. "You heard me. Malfoy," she repeated. "No, no, no. Don't say it again," I pleaded. "Is there anyone else?" Ginny paused. "Zabini," she confirmed. "Is there anyone that's NOT in Slytherin?" I asked, almost yelling the word 'not.' Ginny shrugged. "It's up to you. Anyways, I'm going to Flourish and Blotts to pick up _Hogwarts, a History _Edition two. Do you have it?"

"Yeah, Harry gave it to me this morning," I replied mindlessly. "When's the ball?" Ginny frowned. "McGonagall said its two weeks from today, which is the third of October." We stepped into Flourish and Blotts. We both acknowledged the owner, who nodded at us. I looked through a shelf of muggle books as Ginny ran around the store to find the second edition of _Hogwarts, a History_. As I ran my fingers over the muggle books, I suddenly remembered that I was still missing my memory book. I heard the cashier ring up Ginny's book and the _ding! _of the cash register. "Hermione, are you buying anything? It's almost ten. I have to meet Lavender in the common room," Ginny called.

I shook my head. "Ok, I have to be back at the Quidditch field anyway," I assured. We both headed back to Hogwarts ground, Ginny's nose in her book. My mind jumped from the Hogwarts Ball, to tutoring Zabini, to finding my memory book. "See you later," Ginny called as she headed back into the castle. I spotted Zabini casting random spells at the field. I took a breath as I headed over. "You seem to be doing better," I commented.

Where was Granger? When I went to the Quidditch field, I saw nothing except for a piece of paper fluttering on the stone wall of the castle. I sighed as I read Granger's note. I guess I was late…again. Luckily for me, twenty minutes wasn't a long time to wait. I killed time by practicing random spells. When I tried the _Avis _spell again, it failed, so I ended up smashing the wand against the wall, causing several stones to fall tediously on the ground. I began casting other spells. I said _Orchideous _so many times that by the time that Granger said, "You seem to be doing better," there was a circle of flowers around me. If I could, I would've blushed. I must've looked like a total girl with flowers and sparkles shooting out of my wand. "Evanesco," I said, making all the flowers disappear. "About time you showed up."

Hermione (when did I stop calling her Granger?) raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "I was here since 8:30 this morning. And I left because I had nothing to do here," she snapped. I ignored that comment and stared at her. "What?" she demanded. "Rumor says that today is your birthday. So, happy birthday," I drawled. Hermione blushed. She dropped her bag on the bench and took out her wand. "Thanks, Zabini. Anyways, did you see if your wand has any problems?" I ignored the feeling inside of me when she called me by my surname. I shook my head. "No. I figured that the only spell it has trouble with is _Avis _but everything else is perfect," I explained. Hermione took the wand from me without saying anything.

She handed me her wand. "Anything goes wrong, blast the birds away from me," she said. She pointed the wand away from her, smart as usual, and with a loud bang, several birds appeared. They were not vicious, they were not ugly, they were not squawking. They were small, yellow and green, the size of a Snitch and they were chirping as they circled around Hermione. "So, it's working now?" I asked as soon as the birds flew away. We traded our wands back.

"Guess so; you try," Hermione suggested. She watched me warily, like I was going to explode in flames. I tried the spell but nothing happened. "Your wand likes me better," Hermione snickered. I glared at her and continued saying the spell. Nothing happened. "I said it five times. Nothing's happening!" I yelled, throwing my wand on the ground. There was a louder bang than before. About twenty-five angry birds swarmed me. "Duck!" Hermione shouted. I dropped to the floor as Hermione shouted, "Evanesco!" In a flash of bright light, they disappeared. I stood back up unsteadily. "Give me your wand," Hermione said through gritted teeth. I grabbed my wand. "Are you going to hex me?" I demanded. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, because I am so looking forward to be blasted with a curse," she said sarcastically. Sighing, I handed her my wand. "Reparo," she whispered. There was a shining light surrounding my wand. The light died down and she handed it back to me. "Should work perfectly fine now," she confirmed. "Try it." I looked at the wand cautiously. "Avis," I said quickly, then dropping to the ground. A loud bang emitted and several tiny birds appeared. "Thanks," I said, standing back up, brushing the dirt away from my robes. Hermione stared at me. "Did you just thank me?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Bound to happen one time," I said brightly. Hermione eyed me suspiciously. "Ok, getting back on Charms, what else do you have trouble on?" I threw out a random subject, "The banishing charm." Hermione looked around and then said, "Accio rocks." Several pebbles that had fallen when I beated my wand against the wall, flew towards Hermione. She caught them in her hand. She placed them together on the ground. "Do you know the spell?"

I stared at the rocks. "Guess not," I heard her mutter. "Heard that," I said in a singsong voice. She ignored the comment and said, "The spell's _delpuso_." I said the spell, "Depulso," but the rocks weren't flying away. Several green sparks flickered. Heat scorched my hands. I dropped the wand to the ground, causing a single beam of green light to shoot towards Hermione. I yelped as Hermione ducked just in time for the charm to fly over her head. The light hit the tree and the tree flew over Hogwarts ground over to the Whomping Willow. I grabbed my wand gingerly and held it by the tip.

"You seriously need to get your wand checked out," Hermione recommended in a shaky voice as she pried herself off the filthy ground. "And I seriously agree," I breathed.

"Should I come with you?" Hermione asked. Maybe it was just my imagination (probably) but I thought I heard a longing tone in her voice. I waved the thought away. "If you want to," I said casually as I began to stride to Diagon Alley. Hermione was peering longingly through store windows. I decided to break the silence by asking, "Who are you going to the ball with?" Hermione seemed startled by the question. "I haven't asked anyone yet…and nobody's asked me yet," she muttered darkly. I wanted to ask her to the ball, right there and then, but I heard Pansy's high squeal. "Draco and Pansy cannot see you with me. If I'm not back in five minutes, look outside and when the coast is clear, go back to Hogwarts. I'll be there as soon as I can," I rushed.

Hermione didn't spend any time arguing. She quickly hurried into the shabby pet store that smelled disgustingly of barn animals. "Hey, Blaise. I thought you were studying for Charms," Draco said lazily when he caught sight of me, whacking Pansy's hands away from his hair. "I was, but I was stopping by to get my wand fixed," I answered truthfully. Draco smacked Pansy's arm away from his shoulder. "This is a pet shop," Draco pointed out. "Speaking of which, I need a new owl." I jumped. What was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do! Alarm bells went off as Draco pushed the door open.

**A/N! !VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Finished for now. Like? Hate? Review. Oh, to anyone that is reading this, I really need your help. To anybody out there that read L.J. Smith's **_**Secret Circle **_**series, I have two questions. In your review or private message me, (I prefer private message but if you don't have a FF account, just put it in your review) please answer these questions if you actually know the answers, answer these two questions: **

**What are the three master tools? I have one so far: the crystal skull. Please help and the second question is—**

**What was the fourth item of power used by the circle? **

**To help you save some time, please answer it if you read the story. I can assure you that none of the answers are on the Internet, so please help me! I would really appreciate your help, and please don't give me false answers...so again, put the answers in your review, PM me, or contact me at vickilau17(at)gmail(dot)com and put the Subject Field: 'FF Answers' so I won't think someone crazy is out there stalking me. :P **


	3. Another AN Sorry, Please Read

**Just a (very) long author's note.**

**First thing's first.  
>Yes, I am working on the stories. Just got a lot of projects to focus on. I'm in the middle of working on Daughter of Poseidon and Unexpected Help.<strong>

**Second thing, I have a figment account. (Website is figment dot com) I put a couple of stories up, and my two recent stories are "The River" and "Because of Her." I wanted people to read them, and I'm not allowed to advertise on Figment, so I was telling most of my friends to read it, but only about a few of them read them. I'm desperate for people to read it. So, I'm asking for the readers of my stories on FF to read them. I'd really appreciate it. It's not much. Each story takes about 5-10 minutes to read. I would really like it if you read it and hearted it. You'll understand what heart is when you go to the website. But in order for you to heart it, you need to create an account. If you have a Twitter or a Facebook, you could use those but you need to confirm it anyways. The link to my stories are listed below.**

**figment (dot) com /books/145467 -This one is The River, which is based on Greek mythology. **

**figment (dot) com /books/145382 -This one is Because of Her, which is a story about...well, there's a summary attached there. **

**Ok, hmm, am I forgetting anything?**

**Virtual cookies to go around to anyone who reads and hearts my stories. **

**I will update my FF stories in about a week, so don't panic. I won't take a whole month. **

**I think that's all...oh, and if you want to follow me on Twitter, look up Ekatia217**

**PM me if you have questions. I'll answer. **

**Later**

**~Vicki (Yes, this is my real name)  
><strong>


	4. REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT!

**Another author's note and I'm so sorry! But this is so important!  
><strong>

**This only applies to people/kids/teens/humans in the US, but I would really appreciate it if all of you around the world helped, and I know you will once you've finished reading this!**

**The US government has just began thinking about passing a law to shut down a bunch of sites, like Wiki, Wordpress, Youtube, Facebook and a bunch of other sites. Some claim it's because of hacking, others say it's cuz the government will slowly begin to gain economic stuff. **

**This is getting out of control! Some sites, like Wiki and Wordpress, have on their own, purposely censored/shut down their site because they want the public to know that this isn't a fair law! It isn't! If this law is passed, sites will be shut down and once those sites are shut down, no one around the world can use those anymore! (Music lovers, save Youtube! Social Network freaks, no offense, xD but that is so me! Save Facebook and Twitter and whatever else you use! People who use Wiki and Wordpress!)**

**To save this, please sign this petition. The US government starts voting on the 24th of January and some will side with us if we have enough signatures! **

**This is the website**

google (dot) com (slash) landing (slash) takeaction

**Sign the petition and spread this message! It is not a prank or a joke! This is serious!**  
><strong>Thank you for your time<strong>

**~Vi**


	5. My Apologies

This story has been discontinued. However, I'm twisting the plot of this a little to use in another story on my Wattpad.

Feel free to check my profile out: DreamOnTheStars


End file.
